


Singing under the Moon

by UniverseHeart



Series: Watermoon Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I have loved him for 18 years, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, MY rules, Mewtwo if he loved a human girl, Might as well be self-indulgent to post my stuff here, Moon, Self Ship, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, it's my account, self-ship - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniverseHeart/pseuds/UniverseHeart
Summary: Because I have no ability to write anything beyond very short excerpts, here is a collection of very self-indulgent short excerpts featuring my pairing of Monika and Mewtwo. Each chapter is a different scene that I felt inspired to write for one reason or another. Yep, it's a self-ship pairing. Don't like, don't read. It will contain fluffy romance stuff for the most part.





	Singing under the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have come back home after a Party yesterday and saw the Moon in the sky. Instead of heading back home directly, I instead went to choose a nice spot and sang my favorite song under the Moon.
> 
> Then I found this Song titled “Moon Chant” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rVPjrGT54U ) and was heavily inspired to write a small fanfic for my self-ship pair, which you will find below.

The young woman took a few steps into the night, moving away from where the other Pokemon slept, as she didn’t want to interrupt their slumber with what she was about to do. Why she was compelled to do that, she wouldn’t have been able to tell, but something within her wanted to sing after she had been looking up at the Moon shining brightly above her. Monika had been observing it for the last half hour, lost in thoughts and captivated by the pale light. She could feel the emotion of love swirling around inside of her at the sight, as the pale, but bright light in the night always had reminded her that everything will turn out alright in the end - and that, no matter where on Planet Earth her path may lead her, the Moon will still be there for her, shining down and looking over her, as a reminder that she was still a part of this world. But that was only one of the reasons why she liked the Moon so much; the other was that it reminded her of the love of her life, who was just as pale as the celestial body in the sky, and who could give off a light that illuminated the surroundings in a similar way. She giggled to herself as she remembered how the Moon has been a comfort to her whenever she had been apart from him. Shining down on her from the sky, it was like a promise that he will return to her soon enough - for just like the Moon went through the cycle of New Moon to Full Moon and back, so would he return to her in time as well.

Monika breathed in deeply, looking back behind her one last time assess if the distance she had chosen was enough. She found that it was, and that now she would be able to sing with her full voice like she wanted to do. The young woman was an avid listener of music, often listening to her MP3 player and oftentimes singing under her breath during her chores or when she was bored. But just singing to your favorite songs under your breath alone only made her long for being able to sing as loudly as she wanted, using her full voice range. During daylight, it seemed that something held her back from doing that - perhaps she feared that someone might by chance listen to her and judge her for her bad singing, and this she didn’t want to happen. But now, with the calming darkness around her which allowed her to hide under the nearest bushes if neccessary, she felt enough courage to follow her hearts desire.

She took a deep breath and began humming the first melody that came to her head, as she began to sing the first verses, as loud as clear as she could. The first words still came out hesitant, because she didn’t want to attract any attention, but the next words came out stronger as she continued singing into the night, her attention fixed towards the Moon. Bemused she thought that it was almost like a prayer, and it felt familar to her in a way - as if it was something primal, something that either she herself might have done in a distant, past life, or something that her ancestors from hundreds of years ago may have partaken in as well.

“See the moon tonight  
Smiling down on me  
As I cast my circle of infinity  
When the moon shines bright  
Goddess calls to me  
And I dance in the circle of her love”

The human woman began dancing as well as her song continued, playfully twirling around, in dedication to the Moon, but deep in her heart also in dedication to her lover, whom she couldn’t help but think about as well. Oh, if he heard her, what would he think of this folly?

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching this curious ritual in silence, wondering what it was all about. He could feel the emotions emanating from her - wonder, hopefulness, the feeling of familiarity, but also bittersweet longing and love, and thoughts of him, him, him. It made him frown, for he could not understand what she saw in him, and why she would hold him in such a high regard. She thought he was so beautiful, and she associated the Moon with him, and in singing to it she in truth was singing to him in reverence. To her, he was so much like the Moon, visible, treasured, but ultimately distant and unreachable and she wished so much that it wasn’t so. The warmth of her thoughts was alluring, and he could feel something stir within him, something akin to fondness for this human girl who wasn’t even of the same species as him. He listened to her song, savoring it until it ended, and she stopped twirling and giggled at herself for doing such a stupid thing, but it felt good, like a release for pent-up emotions. He decided to slowly approach her.

Monika could hear something approach her from the rustle of the grass behind her, and as she turned around, she recognized the form of Mewtwo approaching her, and her heart sank. Great, he has heard her, hasn’t he? She could feel her face flush in embarrassment, but he didn’t comment on it or anything like that. Instead, he looked at her with a curious expression on his face, before he regarded the Moon himself.

“What you were doing seems odd to me. Do you human beings do this kind of thing often? What purpose does it serve?” The girl giggled at his question and how to him everything must have some sort of purpose. He could really learn some more spontaneity for once! “Oh Mewtwo!”, Monika answered, “what I just did had no real purpose, I just felt like doing it!” “You felt like doing it? Why?” “I don’t know that myself. But this night is peaceful, and I usually hush my voice during the day. I feel that I cannot sing as loudly as I want without disturbing the others, but right now, during the night, I feel safe enough to actually do it. It’s fun… and it has something calming to it!” As an example, she sang one of the verses to him and stopped at the end of the sentence. She breathed in to calm herself and added: “It feels better, because I am able to let out my emotions in this way, and my heart somehow feels lighter.” The clone regarded the girl, whose face was still flushed at being caught in this intimate ritual, but then he asked something else that caught her attention.

“May I ask why you something about the song itself instead? Why do you address the Moon as female in it?” While listening to the song, he had wondered why she would sing to the Moon using female attributes, while in her thoughts, she clearly thought of him.

Monika put a finger under her chin to ponder for a minute, grateful for this distracting question. “It’s a traditional song, taught throughout human generations”, she finally explained, “Human beings always had a penchant for thinking up legends in trying to explain the natural phenomena in the world around them. But the humans of the past did not have any scientific knowledge to explain things properly, so instead they made up Gods and Goddesses as an explanation. To them, Nature was created by these beings and even they themselves only exist because of the grace of those Gods.”

“Gods”, the Clone repeated in wonder, and he remembered the moment in which he had asked his creator if God created him - but now in thinking back, it seemed rather odd that the concept of a God would even be familiar to him at all. The human girl waited for a few seconds to let him ponder, before she continued. “And so for those humans of old, everything in nature became associated with a God or Goddess. Even the Celestial Bodies - The Sun was a God, and the Moon was a Goddess, for example. And so the song that I sang addresses the Moon as female, because the humans who invented the song saw it as female.”

“The Moon is female…”, Mewtwo repeated, more to himself. He chuckled, amused by the curious inventions and associations of human beings, and as much as he disliked it, he was intrigued by the implication that humans had different cultures and different legends. Oh, how he would love to get to know more about it.

The brunette woman giggled and shuffled her feet around the ground. “I know that this is confusing and probably of little interest to you, because, well… it’s human culture, and you aren’t very fond of humans.” “While that may be true to some extent, there may be some value in hearing about these legends. I would like to know more about this. Why would they think that the Moon is female when it is an object in the sky?” “Probably because the Moon has cycles, just like human women do. You know how the Moon goes from New Moon to Full Moon and back again slowly, and always completing a cycle approximately every 28 days? The reproductive cycle of females from my species incidentally also lasts a similar amount of days! From the moment she is fertile to the moment in which she starts menstruating, to be more exact.” “Menstruating? What is that?”, Mewtwo asked, and Monika giggled in embarrassment, hiding her blushing face in her hands for a second. She never thought that she would have to explain reproduction of humans to a Pokemon! On top of that, she was just a teenager, which made it doubly embarrassing to explain that to him. “Mewtwo, can I explain that to you another time? It’s… rather complicated, but to make it easy, humans reproduce slightly differently than Pokemon. I know that Pokemon lay Eggs, but humans don’t do that. To make it easy, let’s say that when menstruation starts, a human woman cannot get offspring because she lost her egg. Is that a good enough explanation?” The Clone confirmed with a nod, and Monika felt relieved that she was spared a more detailed explanation for now.

“It makes sense to me then”, he said, “no wonder humans would regard the Moon as a female when the timing aligns so well.” “Yes”, Monika confirmed, and she glanced at Mewtwo, then at the Moon, a small smile forming on her lips. If someone asked her what the Moon was to her, she would have had a completely different answer.

“And yet, I sense that to you, it doesn’t seem female at all, despite the words of your song.” Her heart skipped a beat at this remark from him, and it made her worry if he knew anything about what the song really had meant to her despite the usage of the wrong pronouns. Should she confess to him right then? Just tell him outright that while singing it, she had thought of him? She looked at him in a shocked expression that greatly amused Mewtwo, and he smiled at her, his amethyst eyes sparkling in the bluish Moonlight. He calmed her down a great deal when he added: “No, you don’t have to say anything if it makes you uncomfortable.” Monika breathed out a breath that she hadn’t noticed she was holding. “Thank you!” “But, can I ask you something else?” “Sure! What would you like to know?” “Did they name their Gods and Goddesses?” “Why yes, the humans did! There are in fact many names for the Moon Goddess alone! Depending on the period of human history, the Moon Goddess was named Luna, Hekate, Selene or Artemis or…” Monika paused and chuckled when she noticed something, and Mewtwo looked at her in surprise. “What is it?” “Diana. Another name for Moon Goddess Artemis was Diana - which is my second name!” “You are named after the Moon Goddess?” 

“Yes! Wow, I have never noticed it before!” She laughed and scratched the back of her head as she rambled on. “Though I am not really sure if that name really fits me. If anything, out of the two of us, you are the one who best fits the archetype of the Moon!”  
“How so?” 

“Well, look at you! You are as pale as the Moon! And Moonlight has this bluish tint to it, right? It reminds me of your blue aura when you use your psychic powers! If anything, to me you are the Moon!” Mewtwo looked at her in surprise, and just then, Monika realized that she had blurted out what she had decided not to mention at all a few moments ago. She covered her mouth with a hand as she realized what has just slipped out of her lips. She blushed as she turned her gaze away from him as if that would erase her blunder somehow. Mewtwo on the other hand felt a warm feeling wash over him at that moment. He enjoyed her reactions a great deal; it was funny how easily flustered she became around him, and she had so many interesting things to tell him about a world he had no idea about. Inexplicably, he felt drawn to her, as if she had a magnetic pull on him, and he could feel a rush of warmth in his cheeks as well. Why must she be so cute? And how come that he even thought of a human being as cute to begin with? He was clearly losing it!

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to come back to his senses. “You are right. I do feel a connection to the Moon myself. Just like the Moon reflects the Sun, so I as a clone am a reflection of Mew, the Original.” “Mewtwo…” “But let’s put that aside for now.” He couldn’t let himself fall into brooding over his existence yet again, and so he focused back on Monika. “I am sure that your parents had a reason when they chose to name you after the Moon Goddess. You must have certain aspects of the Moon Goddess from the Legend within you.”


End file.
